Ghoulmachines
"Not all spirits move on when they die. Some remain trapped on the physical world...Bound to either a person or place out of anger, regret or hatred." ~Ghost Encyclopedia Ghoulmachines are formed from the spirits of people that have died in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza out of any negative emotion. (Lord Ghetsis's fanmade species) Appearance The appearance of each Ghoulmachine depends on the personality of the person who had died in the pizzeria, so each Ghoulmachine has a unique appearance though they resemble animatronics. They have physical forms and can interact with the normal world, though they can choose to become intangible and invisible like ghosts if they wish. There are variants of Ghoulmachines as they are capable of evolution with the most powerful evolution of Ghoulmachines appearing humanoid with only small traces of their animatronic form on them. However Ghoulmachines that were once animatronics retain most of their original appearance albeit appearing more haggard and 'drained' with sparks emitting from them and bits of their endoskeleton poking out of their suits. Physiology and Behaviour Ghoulmachines are animalistic in behaviour, the lower the power they wield while some still retain human intelligence with the second most powerful evolution form and the final evolution form having full human intelligence. They possess physiology similar to an animatronic though they are composed of tougher materials and have regenerative abilities. Where their human hearts were is now an empty core with wires leading out of it. Some may have organic parts on them like a cyborg to assist them in attacking e.g. acid spit. They devour human souls in order to sustain the 'emptiness' inside them as they no longer have hearts though the pain may become too much for some and they become cannibalistic. Ghoulmachines tend to devour normal animatronics as well in this state. They are capable of Animatronic-ifying normal humans, human spirits and can Ghoul-ify animatronics, causing them to transform into Ghoulmachines. Variants of Ghoulmachines Standard Ghoulmachine- Unique in appearance, each with their different personalities and abilities. Ghoulmachines that were animatronics- They are the weakest and fail to last long, eventually falling apart. When they are consumed, they do not become a personality in the Gigante. Gigante- When Ghoulmachines become cannibalistic and begin devouring each other, their forms can meld together to form an immense chaotic amalgam of Ghoulmachines with wires linking their cores. They become mindless huge monsters. Dominato- The personality of one Ghoulmachine may rise above the others in the conglomeration and soon the giant Gigante shrinks to resemble the dominant Ghoulmachine though there are a still a few features from the other Ghoulmachines visible on the Dominato. Mech-revenant king- The final evolution stage of the Ghoulmachine where the dominant Ghoulmachine manages to assimilate all the others into its body and core. The amount of energy absorbed causes most of its outer suit to crumble away with most of its endoskeleton parts eroding and falling away as well to reveal their true ghost form behind them. They are the most intelligent and humanoid in the Ghoulmachine species due to being the final evolution. Abilities and Weaknesses Spiritual laser- They can fire spiritual lasers from their mouths and eyes by drawing spiritual energy from their true ghost selves. The more powerful the evolution, the more destructive the laser. Infecting- They can turn other animatronics, humans and human spirits into Ghoulmachines through bites. Unique abilities- Some can fly, some can spit acid etc. Superhuman attributes Regeneration Weaknesses- Destroying their core, banishes the soul to the afterlife and causes their physical form to fall apart and dissipate, destroying them. Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ghosts